1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color lamp driving method, and more particularly, to a color lamp driving method which is suitable for application to Visible Light Communication (VLC) and is implemented with usual Red (R), Green (G), and Blue (B) Light Emitting Diode (LED), and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, VLC is a technology for data communication using visible light. Extensive research is being conducted to develop an illumination light communication system for transmitting signals by controlling the on/off status or light intensity of a lamp, such as a white LED, used for illumination.
Of particular importance is the active research being conducted on the development of the illumination light communication in association with a power line communication system. An example of such technologies is disclosed in Korea Patent Application No. 2005-7007071 to Kabushiki Kaisha Nakagawa Kenkyusho, entitled “Illumination Light Communication System” and filed on Apr. 23, 2005.
Schemes using general white LEDs have been developed for lamps used in the VLC technology, and such a white LED has advantages of requiring considerably lower power consumption, having a smaller size, and having a longer lifespan due to the characteristics of the LED, as compared with the conventional glow and fluorescent lamps.
Technology is currently being developed for generating white light by mixing and using multiple color lamps, such as R, G, and B color LEDs, instead of using only white LEDs, and generating illumination light with various colors other than white color. In addition, there is a need in the art for technology for more efficiently and stably implementing visible light communication with color lamps.